


Crime of Passion

by GeansDoseNotSleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Misunderstandings, Murder, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeansDoseNotSleep/pseuds/GeansDoseNotSleep
Summary: This was a school project I thought it would be fun to post it here.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project I thought it would be fun to post it here.

“She is going to leave me.” She said to herself as she gazed into the vanity. It was obvious her wife was going to leave her, that’s why she had been hiding things from her. That’s why she has been looking so much at her phone and hid it whenever she had tried to look at it.  
It was probably because of their age difference. She was 13 years older than her it had to be it. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had started to get wrinkles. She wasn’t young anymore. She a 41, soon to be 42. She old, her wife was 28. She was going to leave for someone younger. They were so different from each other She was lawyer her wife was an engineer. Accidentally meeting at a bar five years ago. She’d had won a difficult case, she and her coworkers had decided to celebrate. They had bumped into each other on the dancefloor and rest was history. So why was this happening? 

She heard the sound faint of an engine coming up the dirt path that leads to their house. She heard the front door open and a familiar sound of keys being thrown onto the coffee table in the living room.  
“Nat. I’m back from the store could you help me with the grocers. Please!” Her wife shouted from the  
stairs. Natalie took one last look into the mirror the turned to walk out of their bedroom, down the stairs into the living room.  
“There you are! I thought you didn’t hear me at first.” She said with a teasing smile on her face.  
She was making fun of her! She had to be!  
“Really now Scarlett. I’m not that old.” Natalie said with a slight frown.  
“You could never be too careful at your age.” That stupid smile was still there.  
Natalie decided to ignore her comment and help her with putting away the groceries. She needed to find out what she was hiding. She had to get her phone away from her.

She was in her study after dinner planning a way to get Scarlet away from the phone, when she heard her holding a conversation on the phone in the hallway. Natalie got up from her desk to hear the conversation, but she hesitated a bit. Should she really spy on her wife for talking on the phone? She did deserve to have some privacy of her own, but that hesitation disappeared when she heard,  
“ No, she doesn't know anything about it. Yes, I’m sure of it.” She answered with a light giggled.  
Who could she be talking to? She needed to get to the bottom of this. She got up and walked to the entrance of the hallway, she had to know what she was hiding from her.  
“Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” Her voice sounded so chipper when she was talking on the phone Natalie didn’t like it. She hated it! She couldn't let anyone take her from her, Scarlet was all her’s. She’d kill to keep her to herself. She had to get the phone now, she had to find out who it was on the other end of the line. She took a step into the hallway and walked towards her wife, she put a hand on her shoulder and asked  
“Who was it you were talking to?” She felt Scarlett get startled when she put her hand on her shoulder.  
“God! You scared me.” She said avoiding the question, she was avoiding eye contact.  
Natalie felt something inside her snap, she had enough with all the lies. Why could she not just answer truthfully? Had she done something to upset her? What could she be hiding from her? 

“What could be so bad that it got you to avoid such a simple question,” Natalie said with such an angry tone it sounded like she was about to start yelling. That gave Scarlett a confused look on her face, it took her a second to answer back with a  
“And what is that supposed to mean can’t I keep things to myself now or something!” She said with the same burst of anger. Natalie felt offended by her statement! All she for the past weeks she has been keeping things from her. She had no right to keep her in the dark so long!  
“All you been doing is not telling me things! You never tell me things anymore!” She felt the anger bubble in her. 

“You know what! I don’t have to tell you every little thing that happens in my life!” She shouted at her and walk out of the hallway and into the kitchen.  
Natalie froze for a second, Scarlett had never shouted at her like that before. She walked after her and said “I know you have been talking to someone else! If you want to leave me then tell me!”  
Scarlet turned around and looked at her an even angrier look on her face.  
“How dare you! Think I’ve been cheating behind your back is that what you are saying!” Her face had turned red.  
“you really think I would do that to you! Are you even listening to yourself! You sound insane!” When she said the word insane that made Natalie snap. She was not insane! Without thinking she grabbed the frying pan on the stove and swung it. She heard a thunk. Then something fell on the floor, she opened her eyes she hadn’t realized she had closed. She turned her gaze down to the floor, she froze. On the floor was Scarlet, she laid on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. It was flowing from the back of her head. Natalie gazed at the life that was leaving Scarlet eyes, she felt the tears that started to pool in her eyes.

What had she done! This wasn’t supposed to have!  
She feel on her knees and crawled over to Scarlet’s body and cradled her head in her lap, she felt the wetness on the back of her head.  
“Scarlet I’m sorry... I...I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that to you to have called you a cheater! She shouted at the lifeless body in her hands.  
“Please come back to me! Please show me that beautiful smile of yours. It’s okay you’re going to be okay baby I promise.” She said with a shaky voice. She had to do something, she was lost in thought when she heard something buzzing. She lifted her gaze up from the corpse in her lap to the kitchen table. It was Scarlet’s phone. She gently lifted her head off her lap and walked to the table, on it was that damn phone the very thing that had started this mess, to begin with. She picked it up and unlocked it, it felt so strange to hold it. She clicked on the messaging app and read what was on the screen. Her whole body went cold she read, she scrolled through conversation after conversation, no this was not what she had expected. This had nothing to do with cheating it was the opposite of it, Scarlet hadn’t been cheating on her she had been planning a party. It was for their wedding anniversary. How could she have been so blind, way had the first thing she had thought was that she was cheating. 

She had to make it up to her. She exited the messaging app and went to the call app and dialled in the number.  
“911. What is your emergency?”  
“There has been a murder in my house.


End file.
